Look For Me In The Lilies
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: Tragedy strikes Lucas and Lily Scott, forcing them together again and forcing them to return to their home town: Tree Hill. Rating: T. Lily centric story.
1. Chapter 1

**Look For Me In The Lilies**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill and anything that is associated with it.**

**A/N: I decided to write this because Karen is my favourite character on OTH and thought I'd write about Lily, her daughter with Keith. And I've noticed there are hardly any Lily Scott stories, well if there are I can't find them.**

**Pairings: Lily/ OC, Jamie/OC, Lucas/Peyton, Nathan/Haley, mentions Karen/ Keith and Karen/ Andy.**

**Rating: T.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Miley Cyrus once said "Life's a climb but the view is great." It is true when Lily Scott came to terms of losing those she loved so much. At 15 she was happy with her Mom and step father, who was more her father than anything. They lived in sunny Miami and peacefully. No one to hurt them or pull their family apart.

The happiness was torn away from Lily Scott on her 16th birthday. "Come on Mom! Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Karen laughed from the driver's seat of her car as she glanced at her youngest child. Everyday Karen saw more of Lily's father in her daughter. Lily had her father's dry sense of humour, she looked like him and she sometimes even talked like him.

"Please Mom! I've had a million surprises today!" She giggled as she watched the scenery pass by them. The window of the car was rolled down, causing her shoulder length hair to blow behind her. "Where are we going?" She turned to face her mother, who was laughing. "MOM, LOOK OUT!" She screamed as a truck got closer to their car, too close. Immediately Lily's hands went to cover her face as the truck made impact with their car and glass shattered around them as the car was pushed by the truck.

Blackness took her. She could not even see her mother as the darkness overcame her. "Mom...." She whispered as the darkness settled in around her.

* * *

"If you two are not ready in 5 minutes I am leaving you behind." Lucas Scott called up the stairs to his wife and daughter.

"Daddy." Sawyer giggled as she walked down the stairs off their rented home in Miami, while they were there. "I'm ready." Jumping the last two steps and twirled in front of him. "What you think?"

Lucas was about to compliment his daughter and her outfit when his cell phone rang in his jacket pocket. "Hold that thought." He winked at his daughter. "Go get your mother while I get this." He smiled at her as she bounded back up the stairs, calling out to her mother. "Hello?" Lucas spoke into the phone.

"_Is this Lucas Scott?_" The female voice on the other end asked.

"Yes it is." He frowned slightly.

"_I am sorry to say this but your mother was killed in a car accident an hour ago._"

"What?" His voice barely audible but it was loud enough for the other person to hear.

"_I am sorry for your loss but your sister survived the accident and is in our hospital right now._" The woman spoke gently to the shocked man.

"How is she?" He rubs his cheek, realising that he was crying.

"_I think it best if you come to South Miami Hospital to talk. It will come as a shock to you._"

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He said quickly. "Thank you. Bye." He put the phone away before he could even let the woman reply. Turning around he saw both his wife and daughter standing at the bottom of the stairs. "It was um... the hospital." He spoke slowly. "My mom and Lily were in a car accident."

"Are they all right?" Peyton stepped forward ready to comfort him.

"My Mom died." His tears flowing faster. "Lily is in hospital. I need to go and see her."

"Oh Luke." Peyton moved forward and hugged him tightly. "We'll come with you." She kissed his cheek softly. The three members of the family left the house and drove to the hospital.

* * *

"Mom...." Lily's hurt voice spoke as she fought against the darkness. "Mom...."

"Lily?" A familiar voice spoke to her from her right. "Lily? It's Lucas. It's your big brother."

"Luke?" She whispered as she slowly opened her eyes but the bright light hurt them and she immediately closed them again. "Where's Mom?" She asked once her eyes were open and focused on her only sibling. "Luke..." She said his name slowly when he did not reply. "Luke, where's Mom?" She asked more forcefully. "Where's Mom?"

"Lily..." He shook his head and avoided her gaze. "I'm sorry. She died Lil."

"No! No! NO!" She screamed at him. "NO! I WANT MOM!" Trying to sit up but found no strength to move at all. "I WANT MOM! SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

"Lily! Lily! Lily, stop it!" Lucas said angrily as he tried to wrap his arms around her. "Stop it! You'll hurt yourself! Please love!" He grabbed her wrists and stopped her from thrashing against him, but some of her strength was found in her arms and she tried her best to hit him. "Please. Lily, listen to me."

The young girl stopped, tears fell down her cheeks and onto the pillow beneath her as she locked her gaze on her older brother. "What?"

"Lily, Mom is dead. She died as soon as the truck hit the car." His tears were falling down his cheeks also. "I am your legal guardian, so you can come and live with me, Peyton and Sawyer. Ok?" Lily only nodded as Lucas let go of her wrists and sat on the edge of her hospital bed. "There is more. You were really injured in the crash."

"How injured?" She whispered as she kept her gaze locked on her brother.

"Your spine was damaged in the crash. The doctors said there is a very small chance that you may walk again." Lucas closed his eyes as more tears had formed and were falling constantly.

"I'm paralysed?" Lily asked in horror.

"Just your legs. They're going to operate on your spine to try and fix the damage but it is going to take a lot of determination from you to get you on your feet again."

Lily gave a small nod before she burst into tears and held out her arms to Lucas, who went straight into them and wrapped his own arms around his sobbing sister. "Why us? All the bad stuff happens to us."

"I know. I know." His hand stroking her dark hair. The pair held onto each other for quite some time until the visiting hours were over. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Bring Peyton and Sawyer?" She asked in hope to see the few remaining members of her family.

"Of course. Happy Birthday Lil." He gave her a soft smile.

"Call Jamie for me."

"Already have." He gave a grin, which the happiness never reached his eyes. The loss of his mother had taken its toll. He left the room, closing the door behind him and collapsed to the floor as he sobbed into his hands.

"Come here." The soft voice of Peyton was heard as she wrapped her arms around him, helping him to his feet and steered him towards the seats. "It'll be okay. She has us."

He leaned against Peyton, his head resting against her shoulder. "I... I can't do it. She needs Mom. I need Mom." He sobbed into her shoulder.

"Where is the one place your Mom would want you to take Lily?" Peyton asked softly, even though she knew the answer.

"Tree Hill." Lucas nodded gently as he sat up straight and looked at her. "Time to go back?"

"Yes." She nodded as she reached to his face and wiped away his tears. "Is that where you want your Mom to be buried?"

Lucas nodded. "I think she'd want to be buried with Keith." Rubbing his own eyes when Peyton put her hands down into her lap. "We have to wait until Lily is well enough to travel."

"Of course." She nodded. "Who do you want me to call?"

"Haley, Nate, Brooke. The usual." He nodded as he turned in his seat to face the wall, his elbows rested on his knees as he buried his face in his hands. "Tell them what happened and also give Jamie our best too. It is his birthday too." He raised his head and sat back in his seat. "I'm going to stay here. I don't want to be too far away from Lily."

"All right." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Call if you need anything." Standing up and going in search of her daughter.

Lucas sat staring at the opposite wall, not even acknowledging those who walked by or spoke to him. Every memory he had of his mother ran through his mind. Every memory he had with his sister ran through his mind also. He may have just lost his mother but right now he had to think for his sister, who know had no living parent at all. He may have Dan as his biological father but to him Keith was always his father, the one who was always there for him. So both he and Lily were orphans. No parent at all alive.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that was my first attempt at a One Tree Hill Fic. :S Hope it's all right. I will try and post the 2nd chapter as soon as I can.**

**Please Review if you have reached the bottom of the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look For Me In The Lilies**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is associated with One Tree Hill and its characters.**

**A/N: So so sorry for late update. Life is crazy.**

**- - - - - - - – **

**Chapter Two**

Oscar Wilde said: "There is something terribly morbid in the modern sympathy with pain. One should sympathise with the colour, the beauty, the joy of life. The less said about life's sores the better."

"Come on move." Lily growled as she tried to move her legs. "Please move." She wanted to be able to feel her legs as well as get them moving. Her gaze was fixed on the unmoving limbs. "Please..." She whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. She was to have her surgery on her back in 3 days but she wanted to be able to feel her legs before she went anywhere near an operating theatre.

"Hey Lily." Her brother's voice entered her consciousness. "You all right?"

"Great(!)." She replied sarcastically. "Absolutely perfect(!)." Looking up at him as he walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. "What is it, Luke? Come to tell me more bad news." Her dull eyes not even showing any signs of emotion.

"No." He tried to smile to give her some comfort but he could not bring himself to do it. "Just came to see my little sister." Reaching out and holding her hand. "How you feeling today?"

"Don't care." She shrugged her shoulders as she pulled her hand out from his grip. "I just want to be able to feel my legs. There is nothing. Absolutely nothing." Looking at her covered legs. "I feel useless Luke." Closing her eyes to stop herself from crying.

"Hey... Hey..." Lucas reached for her hand again and squeezed it comfortingly. "You listen to me, Lily Roe Scott. You are not useless." Holding her hand gently. "Don't ever say that again because to everyone who loves you, you will never ever be useless to anyone."

She gave him a small and timid smile but it was gone as soon as it was present. "How long will I be in hospital?"

"Doctor says a few weeks after your surgery." He spoke slowly and quietly.

"What about Mom's funeral?" Looking away from him.

"We're taking her back to Tree Hill." He continued speaking slowly.

"But..." Lily frowned. "I will be recovering here. Her funeral?" She sobbed the last word. "How can I go to her funeral?"

"We can wait for you to recover." He gave his little sister a small and slightly comforting smile but he was still grieving the loss of his mother.

"No... No..." She shook her head. "Don't wait. I'll see her after I am out of this hospital and back in Tree Hill." Lucas frowned slightly as she spoke. "I overheard you and Peyton talking about returning to Tree Hill. I guess I'm coming too. You are my only family left."

"Lily?" He spoke her name as if she were a different person. "But mom's funeral?"

"I am going to be here for a long time Lucas." Looking around the room. "Seems unfair to postpone it." Closing her eyes to stop the tears returning.

"You sure?" Giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Yes. Very sure. Just promise you will come straight back here. I don't want to be alone Luke." Her eyes slowly filling up with tears.

"You will never be alone." Squeezing her hand again. "You have me! You will always have me Lils. I promise that I will never leave you until you send me away." This caused his younger sister to chuckle softly. "That's better." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. "Love you Lils."

"Love you too Luke." Wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

Lucas stayed with his sister until the day after her surgery when he went home to prepare the funeral and the house. Peyton and Sawyer stayed with Lily until Lucas came back after the funeral as they didn't want her to be alone after the surgery but Lily shunned them. She was still grieving for her mother and was feeling useless about the loss of her ability to work.

Peyton blamed herself when her sister-in-law stopped speaking completely and was eating very little. She had promised Lucas that she would look after Lily until he came back. Both Peyton and Sawyer continuously tried to encourage Lily to speak but she was becoming more and more withdrawn.

"Lily, you have to eat!" Peyton sat next to her. Sawyer had gone to make a call to Lucas and tell him about Lily. "You cannot starve yourself. If you don't you will lessen your chances in being able to walk again."

"Shut up..." Lily muttered.

"What?"

"I said shut up!" She growled at her sister-in-law. "Stop trying to make me feel better! I will never feel better!" Glaring at Peyton. "I want Luke."

"He's back tonight. He's coming straight here." Peyton spoke softly as she held Lily's hand but the sixteen year old pulled it out of her gentle grasp.

"I want my brother! Not you!" Screaming at Peyton, who stood up from her seat. "Get out!"

Peyton rushed out of the room but not without a glance back at Lily, who was sobbing into her hands. "I am sorry Lily." Peyton whispered as she left the room quickly and went in search of her own daughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

Lily's anger and grief continued even after the day she was released from hospital. The doctors had told Lily and Lucas, that she should start physiotherapy as soon as she returned to Tree Hill with her family but Lily was becoming more and more stubborn and refusing to listen to anyone, not even Lucas.

Lucas had secured his mother's old home for him, Lily, Peyton and Sawyer to live in. He wanted to be somewhere comfortable for Lily and returning home would be good for all of them. He knew that if they returned to the house where he grew up, Lily would feel closer to her mother again. Lily remained silent as the family returned home. Not even her favourite niece could cheer her up or get her to talk. "We're home Lily." Sawyer spoke softly as their car pulled up to Lucas' childhood home.

Lily still remained silent. She only stared up at the house with no emotion across her face. There was nothing. No tears, no sad face, just nothing. A blank expression. Lucas watched her as he switched the car off. He could tell that she was hurting not from her surgery but still from the loss of their mother. "Lils?" Speaking her name softly after Peyton and Sawyer climbed out of the car. "You all right?"

"I'm fine." She looked at him. "Can we go inside?" She took off her seat belt and opened the car door. "I need help with getting out of the car."

Lucas gave a small chuckle as he climbed out of the car, walked around to the other side of the car. "Come on you." He bent down and lifted her out of the car. "You're getting heavy."

"Thanks." Speaking bluntly as she wrapped her arms around him. "Where am I sleeping?"

"You can have my old room, it's on the ground floor and near a bathroom. Easier for you as you recover." Carrying her into the house. He placed her on the couch in the sitting room. "I'll be back. Just need to unpack the car."

Lily nodded silently as she looked down at her hands. "Thank Luke."

Lucas and Peyton unpacked the car in silence as Lily and Sawyer stayed in the sitting room. Sawyer tried her best to get her aunt to talk but Lily just stared at the television set, even though it was not even switched on.

The family spent the evening unpacking and staying silent. The death of Karen had obviously hit the family hard. Silence was their way of mourning. Lucas had suffered the loss of his uncle, Lily's father, many years ago and knew that silence was the start of mourning. Peyton had lost both of her mothers and knew how to cope with the grief of the loss of a family member.

"Lily?" Sawyer softly spoke as she knelt next to her Aunt. "I am sorry about Grandma and your legs but I will be here if you ever want to talk. That is what family and friends are here for."

"Thanks Kid." Lily attempted to smile but failed badly. She looked behind her at the sound of her brother coming into the room. "I'm fine." Again trying to smile for both of them but failed once again.

"I hope Lily snaps out of her depression and silence." Lucas sighed heavily as he and Peyton settled into bed for the night. Sawyer went to bed on her own as she was old enough to, that was what she told them. Peyton helped Lily get ready for bed as both Lucas and Lily felt uncomfortable helping her dress and the personal things that Lily could not do herself.

"She will Luke. She needs time." Peyton spoke softly as she climbed into their bed. "You both do."

"I know Peyton but she seems to be hurting the most." Lucas sighed heavily as he climbed into bed next to her. "Being paralysed from the waist down isn't helping her."

"I know." His wife moved into his side. "She needs to get used to having lost the ability to walk and she now needs to start concentrating on the positive sides."

"If there are any." Lucas mumbled into her hair.

"Just take it one day and one step at a time." She spoke softly. "Let's start by getting some sleep and get ready for the day tomorrow." Once the two of them fell silent, the soft sounds of Lily sobbing. "It is going to take some time." Peyton sighed. "Shall I go to her?"

"I will." He sighed heavily as he climbed out of bed. "She needs her big brother." Leaving the room, glancing back at his wife for a moment and she was already falling asleep in their bed. Slowly he walked to his old room, now his sister's room. He stopped outside her room, listening to her quiet sobs. He knocked on the door gently. "Lils?" He waited for an answer but she only stopped crying. "I'm coming in, sweetie." Slowly he opened the door and looked at the bed. Lily was laying on her side, her soft brown hair was tied back into a braid. "It's okay to cry." Sitting on the bed, next to her being careful not to move her.

"It hurts Luke." She sobbed, her cheeks stained with her tears. "I miss Mom so badly."

"Me too sweetie." He whispered as he stood up and moved around the bed and lay behind her. His arm draped over her waist as he moved closer to her. "Did you know that when Mom couldn't get you to sleep, she would give you to me and you would immediately fall asleep?"

"I did know that. It's your favourite story to tell." Chuckling nervously as she relaxed in his comfort. "Tell me one about Daddy."

"What one do you want to hear?" He whispered as he rubbed her arm gently.

"Any of them." She whispered as she finally felt the effects of sleep hitting her.

Lucas chuckled as he began telling her stories of his childhood that involved Keith in every way. He told her of the story when he got his finger caught in a fishing hook. It was always her favourite.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

The days passed by slowly for the newly returned family. Old faces and some new faces welcomed the family back and gave their condolences from the loss of Karen, who was a well loved person in Tree Hill. Lily barely spoke to the people who visited the house. She was getting used to using a wheelchair and not being able to feel the lower half of her body.

Her cousins visited everyday but none of them could shake her from her depression and give her the sense of hope that she would gain the use of her legs one day. They tried their best but insisted that they would not give up on her.

Lucas offered to take her to the cemetery to see their mother and her father but she always made an excuse not to go. In her heart she desperately wanted to go and see them but she was too scared that she would break down in tears as soon as she saw their headstones. "Lily, you need to snap out of it!" Lucas said angrily a month after they had reached Tree Hill.

"What?" She mumbled as she turned her gaze away from her computer, that sat on her bed with her, and looked at her brother.

"You need to stop this moping around and start living. That's what Mom would have wanted you to do. She would not like to see you being so depressed and not trying to continue on with your life." He moved forward and sat on the edge of her bed. "Please Lily. I'm trying my best to help you but I get the feeling that you are pushing me away more and more."

"I'm not Luke!" She pleaded with him. "I'm trying to deal with so much!" Closing the laptop computer and watching him. "Please! I need time! Lots of time!"

"Fine." He stood up. "When you want to go and see Mom, just ask." Leaving her room in silence, without waiting for her to say anything else.

Lily let out a frustrated groan as she opened her computer once again, waiting for it to load up again. Before her brother had stormed into her room, bossing her about and telling her what to do, she had been researching spinal injuries like her own. She was looking at the odds of recovery. They were good but some were not so good. She wanted to walk again so much; to dance; to play basketball and just to have fun.

Lily's life was becoming harder for her and her family. She had to have around the clock care. They did not realise how much of an impact it would have on them because of the loss of her legs. She had a wheelchair and she hated using it but she knew that she had to use it to get around the house which was not very far.

Lucas, Peyton and many others pleaded with her to get out of the house and visit her parents at the cemetery but she was not ready. She missed her parents dearly. Even though she had never met her father; who had been killed before she was born, her mother and brother told her everything about him and it felt to her that she had known him. She told them that she had things to do rather than go to the cemetery to be reminded of the car crash that killed her mother and ruined Lily's life completely.

"I can't go today." Lily spoke softly as Peyton stood in the doorway of Lily's bedroom, which was decorated to Lily's styles but it still did have a few things that belonged to Lucas, such as the licence plates on the wall.

Peyton let out a slightly frustrated sigh as she moved inside and sat next to Lily on her bed. "You cannot hide in the house all the time Lily. You need to get out. It is not healthy to keep yourself indoors like you are."

"I don't want to." Lily whispered, keeping her gaze on the wall in front of her. "Everything I can do involves using my legs, which I can't do because they don't work." Turning to face Peyton. Her expression was a mix; there was anger, loss, pain and mourning. She let out a soft sob which was soon followed by a series of harsh sobs. "I can't do it any more!" She sobbed softly, leaning into Peyton's side. "It hurts so much." Sobbing violently.

"Let it out." Peyton whispered, wrapping her arms around Lily. Her hand stroking Lily's light brown hair. "Let it all out." She gave a relieved sigh. Lily was finally excepting that Karen was dead and that her situation was inevitable. "It will be okay."

"It won't be okay. Ever." Lily spoke in between sobs. "Life without my mom is like living without breathing. She was my life force. I miss her Peyton! I need her so much!"

"I know Lily. I know." She whispered as she comforted her sister-in-law. "It will take days, weeks, months or even years to understand that the person we love is finally gone. All you need is strong support behind you and you have that. You have Luke, me, your niece and many, many friends." Kissing the top of her head. "I promise you that you will never forget your mom. She will always be in your heart and memory." Holding her tightly. "Always." She spoke softly as the two of them sat on Lily's bed; Peyton just comforting Lily and not saying anything more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - –

**A/N: Again! Sorry for the late update. I will try to get more chapters up quicker.**

**Thanks for reaching the end of the chapter. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Look For Me In The Lilies**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

**Chapter Three**

JFK said 'Our problems are man-made, therefore they may be solved by man. No problem of human destiny is beyond human beings.'

Lily gradually became more sociable but only with her family. She was not ready to be with other people. Her cousins was trying their best to get her to go into the open world but she would rather be hidden behind her books or her computer. Her head was in the clouds trying to find the solution to her legs. The only time she went outside was to go to her doctor's appointment to check on her progress of her recovery.

Every night she dreamt that she could walk but was always disappointed when she woke up in the morning and could not even feel her legs. The days dragged by for Lily and the family. Sawyer had started school when summer vacation ended but Lily didn't want to go to school. She didn't want to be stared at by people she did not know. The only person she would know would be her cousin, Jamie.

"You have to go to school Lily. You can't stay hidden here all the time." Lucas urged her when the two were alone. "You don't have to go out into the world. Sit out on the porch. Catch a few sun rays. Don't make me get Brooke. She's been dying to see you but wants to give you more space."

"Aunt Brooke won't threaten me. She loves me because I have more fashion sense than you do." Giving him a genuine but rare smile which soon turned into a light laugh. "Luke, can you put my chair next to my bed? I want to go outside. Not anywhere just on the porch."

"Okay." He chuckled softly as he pushed her chair next to her bed. "Slowly getting there." He grinned as he watched his younger sister, pull herself into her wheelchair with ease. It had become easier for her to move herself from her chair to her bed and visa versa.

"Yeah, slowly getting there." Smiling at her older brother as she made herself comfortable in the chair. "Ready." Placing her hands in her lap as he wheeled her out of the side door and onto the porch. "Can I have my computer, please?"

"Sure." Returning back into the house and into her room. Her laptop was sitting on her bed, on and open. Glancing back at the door to see if Lily was looking but she had her back to him. Carefully, he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at what she was looking at. "Spinal injuries." He spoke to himself as he read the page. Lucas gave a heavy sigh as he half closed the laptop and took it out to her. "Here you go." Giving her a smile. "I've got to go out for a short while. But Peyton is inside if you need anything." Handing her the laptop. "Okay?"

"Yes Luke." She smiled up at him, placing the laptop on her lap. "I'll be fine. It's nice to see what the outside world looks like occasionally." Chuckling softly.

Lucas leant down and kissed her cheek. "It's nice to see you smiling and joking again. I won't be long." Leaving her alone as he left the porch.

Lily watched her brother walk away before returning to looking at the website on back injuries. She just wanted the slightest chance of being able to walk or even have feeling in her legs. She only wanted a little hope. Lucas hadn't been gone ten minutes when a visitor slowly walked up the path of their home. A man. Dark haired and familiar but Lily couldn't put a name to the face. "Umm... Can I help you?" Lily called to him, noticing that he was contemplating on walking up to the door or walking away from the house all together.

"Oh!" He said in shock when he saw Lily sitting next to the door. "Hello. I was wondering if Lucas was in. I had heard he had moved back to Tree Hill."

"Yes he has but he's out at the moment. He shouldn't be too long. I can get Peyton for you if you want me to." Hooking her thumb to the door, keeping her computer in one hand to keep it balanced on her lap. "She's in."

"No, I'll call back later." Just about to turn away but he turned back and looked at Lily. "You're not Sawyer." Frowning at her, trying to picture who she was.

Lily was also trying to figure out who the strange man was. "No. I'm Lily. Lucas' sister." Closing her laptop and placing it on the bench next to her. "Who are you?" She asked curiously but he was backing away from the house as soon as she said her name.

"I'll come back later." Starting to turn away. "Could you tell your brother that Dan came by?"

"Dan who?" She took the locks off her wheelchair and pushed herself for her to see him better. "There are probably quite a lot people called Dan in Tree Hill."

"Just tell him Dan. He will know who you are on about." Giving her a small smile especially when he saw her in the chair. "I'm sorry about your mother." Still giving her a small smile as he started to turn away from the house.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas stormed from the car and towards Dan. "You stay away from Lily!" Standing in front of him, blocking his view of Lily. "You are not to come anywhere near any of us! Not me! Not Sawyer! Most definitely not Lily!" His anger building up and he pushed his father away. "Just keep away."

"Luke?" Lily called his name, trying to get him away from the strange man. "Luke? What's going on?"

"Go inside Lily." Lucas looked behind him at Lily. "Go inside and stay there with Peyton." Lily didn't move as she watched her brother confront the man. "You know that you should never come anywhere near Lily. Mom said that were not allowed to be anywhere near her."

"Luke?" She called again, moving to the top of the stairs.

"Go inside Lily! Now!" His anger still building up as he glared at the man, who was not backing away from the angry 34 year old blonde. "You stay away from my family!"

"Luke! Who is he?" Lily shouted angrily and in frustration. With her brother ignoring her, she moved closer to the edge of the stairs. "Lucas!"

"This man killed your father!" He shouted at Dan, even though he was talking to his sister. "Something I will never forgive him for."

Lily gave a sharp gasp when Lucas shouted it out, in the middle of the garden. Silent tears began to fall down her cheeks. Her eyes wide with fear as she stared at the man before moving her gaze to her brother. "Get him away from here." Whispering sharply as she moved backwards, her hands tight on her chair, causing her knuckles to turn white from the tightness of her grip. "Get him away!" She kept her gaze on Lucas' back. "Lucas! Please!"

"Go away, Dan! It's obvious that you are not welcome here!" Lucas pushed him once again and turned away and walked to his sister. "Are you okay?"

"He's still there." Lily looked around him quickly to find Dan still standing on their front lawn. "I want to go back inside." Now she was not even looking at the murderer standing on their front lawn as Lucas helped her get back into the house, she picked up her laptop on the way inside. "I knew that going outside was a bad idea." She spoke in frustration as Lucas sat on her bed, watching her. "Why did we come back Luke?" Tears running down her cheeks. "I didn't want to come back. I hate it here!" Leaning forward and buried her face in her hands. "I want Mom back! I want her back so much!" Sobbing hard into her hands.

Lucas pulled her chair forward and wrapped an arm around his sister. "I do too. I do too, Lily. I will make sure that man stays away from us. I thought he had moved away from Tree Hill permanently which is why I thought it would be a good idea for us to come back here." Reaching forward and wiping her tears away with his thumb. "We can leave if you wish to."

"No. No. I want to stay." Lily spoke quietly, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. "I just don't want to have to go outside and see the man who murdered my father in cold blood."

Lucas pressed his forehead against his sister's. "I promise that he will never come anywhere near you. Ever again." Whispering softly as he ran his hand over her hair. "It's nearly time for dinner. Go and wash up." Moving away from her and standing up. "It will get easier Lily. I know it will." He smiled gently as he walked out of her bedroom and to the kitchen, where his wife was making dinner for 4 people.

Lily reopened her laptop and continued what she had been doing before Dan had disturbed her. She was writing. Even though her brother was a writer of books, Lily was different. She wrote blogs. The idea came from her sister-in-law, who was known for making voice and video blogs but Lily preferred to remain anonymous. She wrote about her experiences growing up without her real father but with her mother and stepfather. Recently, she only wrote for her own pleasure, to get rid of all her feelings into her computer but now she was putting her blog on the internet. Surprisingly it was very popular. People sympathised with her and told her to keep her hopes up about being able to walk again. There were no horrible messages from people. Despite the messages from total strangers, Lily still found it frustrating that she still couldn't feel her legs or even her toes but there was nothing.

"Dinner!" Peyton called from the kitchen, pulling Lily out of her train of thought and to leave her room to join her family for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the really late updates as I am back in University and busy trying to sort out my timetable. Will try and update quicker.**


End file.
